Didn't I?
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: After the Wars, a parties thrown. But the people have forgotten something, casting a great shadow on what it's for. Party crashers are out to make sure they Remember what and why, they can. ~Complete~


Didn't I?  
By: Anime Redneck  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Didn't I make you proud?  
Goin' lay my life down,  
When you called my name,  
I thought I stood for something,  
Was doin' the right thing when I went away,  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The last war was over, White Fang was defeated and the gundam pilots returned to their home colonies to repair and store their gundams 'til they were needed again. Most hopped they wouldn't be, but others weren't blind to the fact that peace was a fragile thing and one slip of the foot could shatter it.  
  
Fragile peace required protectors and even though the majority of the gundam pilots were more then willing to help keep it, higher officials decided to stand for themselves and created the Preventers. Stationed all over space, the colonies and earth they created an unknown blanket of security for the population.  
  
Days after all had returned, repairs underway information started circulating through the colonies and earth that would prove drastic in future times. A celebration was held a week after the fight for peace at the Sanq Kingdom's arena. Large Christmas trees were set up decorated with lush ornaments of all kinds, strands of lights ran circles around them, they traced paths in the air from one post to another in crisscross designs. Everyone attended from the President down to the common folk were there mingling with one another happily.  
  
The talk quieted down to whispers as the President stepped onto the small raised dais walking up to the podium clearing his throat. Eyes searched the crowd taking in the faces he knew and ones he didn't, "Merry Christmas everyone and welcome to the Sanq Kingdom Arena's grand opening and Christmas party, I'm glad everyone could come tonight." He paused for applause, "As we all know there's another reason for this party of parties. Peace was gained a week ago; this party is thrown in accordance to that fact and for all the soldiers who helped obtain it."  
  
His eyes roamed the room looking for two people pointedly seeing them glare slightly at him, frowning mentally he continued. "Tonight we rejoice for the tranquil time we have, pray it continues and hope for the best in the years ahead. Time is endless, the peace that we have here and now is something to be cherished and nursed, keeping it healthy and sound so we don't have a repeat of the years battle." Waving one arm outward he smiled to them all making his eyes crinkle up hiding some of their roundness, "So enjoy and be marry, tonight we party!" ending his speech with as little seriousness he could not wanting to bog down the peoples feelings into loneliness of lost ones or dread that something would go wrong again he stepped from the dais to talk among them.  
  
Of everyone that was there dancing and chatting there were a select few that refused to go to something like that. It wasn't the fact it was a huge celebration for peace, or that they weren't invited or that half the people there that night didn't fight for themselves during the war. They didn't attend for the rumors and whispers that were starting to spread all over. Rumors about how they could have won the war without anyone's help that they didn't need.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Now bein' back should be so simple,  
But I keep getting these mixed signals from everyone,  
Why do folks sit and judge me,  
Who ain't seen what I've seen,  
Or did what I've done,   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Down a long winding lonesome highway a hardtop hummer sped along silently taking the twist and turns quickly and sometimes on two wheels. The occupants of the hummer were each lost in their own thoughts completely trusting in the drivers talents to get them there safely and in time before it ended, though that wasn't for another few hours, they still had some ground to cover.  
  
Thoughts like why the massive party was actually being thrown. Sure to celebrate the newly won peace and Christmas, but what else? Wasn't there something missing that needed to be remembered that they weren't? Were they the only people left in the colonies or earth that remembered what truly needed to be remembered and honored? Well if they were they were about to let the rest of the world and colonies know about it. For once they were glad that something like this was being telecasted throughout them all.  
  
Some time later the hunter green hummer pulled to a soft stop in front of the mammoth sized domed building that loomed over them almost forbidding like. The driver stepped from the front after cutting the engine holding open one of the back doors letting the four occupants from that side out before turning walking to the other side and letting the other three from that side out as well nodding to each as they did him in appreciation. They could have gotten out on their own, but he was persistent when they had started off that he'd do it, it was the least he could do, besides the others wouldn't arrive 'til an hours time.  
  
Standing in front of the double set of double doors they paired off in sets of two, the three without anyone in front of them all, making lines of four three then one, while the large driver led them in, opening all the door for them carefully. Looking for all the while a small group of marching soldiers.  
  
No one knew they would come. No one expected it. They were wrong to underestimate them and throw a party such as this without expecting their arrival.  
  
Stopping at the last set of closed doors sighing could be heard as the driver looked back down at them all, sometimes he liked being the tallest out of them all, it gave him an advantage. Giving them a gentle smile his eyes showing how much this meant to him, showed understanding and gave them all his support, "Are you all ready?"  
  
"Well I don't know" one turned around looking before him then behind his voice held a slight uncertainty in it but great determination to go on, "As well as we'll ever be, I'd say" he smiled grimly.  
  
"Hai. I'm ready."  
  
"Come on guys, we can do this" a medium high voice said from behind them, her voice was determined just as the others were.  
  
Another tightened her arm on her escorts, "We can't back out now guys."  
  
"We're not backing out." A cold hard voice snapped from the front.  
  
A nod, "Right. Lets go." One more stopped the conversation.  
  
"As you wish..." leaning forward the gentle giant started to slowly swing the double doors open. They could hear the sounds of cheerful music grow louder with each widening of the doors 'til it was almost blaring at them. Shaking their heads they stayed put to get used to the loudness for a moment before letting the taller built man lead them along the wall closer to the front while staying hidden in shadows 'til it was the right time, watching as people danced, talked, drank and the some that made a point it seemed to make fools out of themselves.  
  
Half an hour later they watched in silence as other filtered into the room staying against the walls, not within the shadows, just watching the others. No one seemed to notice them as they were led from their hiding spot and headed towards the raised dais. They ignored the gasps of shock and surprise, ignoring the people more staring straight ahead as the whispers started up; they could catch a whisper here or there wondering why they came at all. Well they were about to find out.  
  
"W-welcome gentlemen, ladies." The Presidents shaky voice welcomed them trying to keep his baritone steady. "What a pleasant-"  
  
The dark haired young man snapped at him, "Shut it."  
  
"Wha-?" One of the men other the side of the President started forward stopping only as a strong hand was placed on his shoulder. Glancing over he was face to face with a grim smiling face and shaking head belonging to a darkly tanned medium sized man wearing baggy black pants, dark blue long sleeved shirt that seemed a size too big for him and a dark green cloak that wrapped loosely around the mans neck the fabric bunched up in layers before falling freely down his back, a small scabrith sheathed at his side and black army boots adorning his feet.  
  
'An Arabian' his mind informed him. Letting his eyes glance around quickly he noticed that they were practically surrounded. For each exit - there were four - there were five other Arabian men standing in front of it, blocking anyone from exiting the massive sized room. His eyes also spotted around ten more scattered throughout the crowd and another nine surrounding the dais, including the one that still had a hand on his shoulder. He cursed himself and his security staff for not noticing any one of them entering.  
  
"Nu-uh" the Arabian tisked at him wagging a finger, "I wouldn't try buddy. Just stand back like a good boy and watch. No one's going to get hurt here today." Taking his hand off of the other shoulder at his nod he hopped down standing back in place at the foot of the dais with the other nine men.  
  
Rasid smirked at his second in command of the Magnaucs and closest friend besides his Master. He watched as the President and his men stood there unmoving, shocked and not sure. Giving a nod to the seven young men and women behind him he stepped behind them all giving full room to them as he leaned against the back wall keeping an eye over everything, and mostly his charges.  
  
"What's the meaning of this!!" the outraged cry came from an older man in the crowd as he straightened his shoulders trying not to look a little frightened as he was. Getting agreements from the others around him also wanting to know what was going on.  
  
Waving what was supposed to be a calming hand among the large gathered crowd the President motioned for them to quiet down, which they did by half volume, though the whispers could still be heard wanting to know what was happening and why they couldn't leave. "Please gentlemen, tell us the meaning of this. A happy filled night of peace need not be shattered as such." His voice was calm though his eyes betrayed him.  
  
"Well you should know Mr. President! You're the one who threw the party!" the brown haired girl retorted.  
  
"Mrs. Catherine..."  
  
She smiled innocently repressing the giggle that wanted to come forth, "Yes Quatre?" The man's arm of which she held let a small smile transform his usual expressionless face at his sister's antics despite the seriousness of why they were there.  
  
Quatre sighed, "Nothing Mrs. Catherine..." shaking his head lightly he looked around the others that were with him seeing it was his job to explain, 'Or at least start it...' he thought knowing they all had hands in this. He wasn't the same boy he was when the wars started; he couldn't be pushed over as easily, though he was still just as compassionate as ever.  
  
"Mr. President, we're here to question the reason your throwing this party tonight" he started.  
  
"Why are you throwing it?" The dark teen once again snapped.  
  
'Chang Wufei' the President's mind supplied him putting a name with the face. "To celebrate Christmas and peace of course, why else?" he answered questioning taking notice that the braided chocolate haired young man seemed to bristle at his words. 'Duo Maxwell' another name supplied to him.  
  
"That's all? That's the 'only' reason your partying tonight?" he had questioned calmly even though his left hand clenched into a fist while the little lady to his right squeezed his arm trying to calm him, it seemed to work, a little.  
  
"Yes." A simple enough answer he thought, it was the only one he knew. Exactly what were they trying to get at? "Is there any other reason that we should hold this for?"  
  
"Oh I don't know..." the purple haired girl hugging Duo's arm to her started waving her other hand about in wild gestures, "How about the people who fought!"  
  
The President watched her a moment with thoughtful eyes, 'Hilde' his mind told him not giving the last name. He himself was surprised he remembered her from all others he had to remember; still he didn't understand what she was getting at either.  
  
"Lives lost." The quiet teen whose arm was being held by 'Mrs. Catherine' spoke quietly. 'Barton Trowa' another name given.  
  
"Honor." Wufei said simply.  
  
"What are you all babbling about!?" a woman shouted from the front of the crowd.  
  
A man raised his fist somewhere in the middle, "THIS IS NONSENSE!"  
  
"Honor is not 'nonsense,'" Wufei loudly snapped at him effectively making the man drop his fist and close his mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry gentlemen, I still see no relevant reason for all this" he swept a hand out gesturing to all the Arabian men stationed around the room, keeping people from leaving. "As for the lives lost we-"  
  
"You've done nothing" a cold voice cut him off.  
  
Turning his head to the right he stumbled back catching the cold Prussian eyes glaring at him. 'Yuy Heero, the leader' he thought trying to steel his nerves more under the almost hateful glare. He'd only ever met the young man once before and had a silver .45 pulled aiming right between his eyes at the wrong words said in under a minute. This was someone he had to be careful around. "What?"  
  
"You've done nothing for the souls lost in that war. Nor for the ones that made it out of it." Duo said surprisingly serious.  
  
"But I don't-"  
  
"No you don't understand... Do you?" Quatre asked him sadness laced his voice at the thought that the President didn't even know what they were trying to convey. "Have you ever fought in a war Mr. President?"  
  
"Do you know what it feels like to be wounded, hurt and still fight for what you believe is just? Or take lives knowing that they might have a family back home waiting their return? That they would never see him or her again?" Wufei asked his voice calm and cold yet sounding slightly sad at the same time. The other seven only ever heard that tone of voice once before.  
  
"N-no I haven't fought in a war yet... I was enlisted but never saw battle." 'Gratefully' he thought somewhat happy and yet at the same time not so, that he hadn't seen battle. If he had, he might understand where they were trying to go with all this nonsense.  
  
Trowa looked about the six people beside him and the forty in the crowd, "We Have."  
  
"We have fought for you. We have hurt for you and many have died for you." Duo started. "What have you done for 'them'?" he finished in a cold questioning voice.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Didn't I burn?  
Didn't I bleed?  
Enough, for you?  
I faced, your fears, felt pain,  
So you won't have to,  
Yeah didn't I do my best?  
And wasn't home here when I left?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Staring at the young men in front of him he wondered - not for the first time - how these young individuals came to be the most feared, most trained and deadly people within all of the colonies and Earth. And at the same time, find the time of compassion to save them from a war that they - the people of Earth - had started. Surely none of them wanted to be thrown into this war, but regardless of all that they won it and made it though alive.  
  
Now they stood before him asking him questions about war, honor and what he has done for those that were in the war. Why did they wonder about all this? Didn't they do what was supposed to be done for them? Was it enough? Or was he starting to miss 'the big picture' they were trying to paint for him?  
  
"What do you mean!?"  
  
"Yeh not makin' an'a sense! Just com' out with it alreade!" another from the crowd yelled out, not making a scene about it like the others had, he just wanted his question answered.  
  
A few men on the dais nodded to the out spoken people. They weren't doing this for themselves. No they had drained most of the White Fang secret account funds for themselves and repairs to the respective colonies that were damaged. Even with all the repairs to each one it left the boys quite an amount to live on. They were worried about the ones that fought and returned home un-helped, and the ones that died in the war. How were their families taken care of now?  
  
True it was half a year after the final battle, but that didn't change matters in the least to the ex-gundam pilots, or the minds of their forty friends that would go to the ends of the earth and back for any one of them. Even the two quiet least spoken of the group, they had all formed an unbreakable friendship during the war, and it would always hold them up and together when things got cloudy.  
  
"What we want to know" Catherine paused looking from the President's eyes to the crowd gathered close to hear all that was said, though there was an open mic catching everything without need to be standing by it, she moved closer to the end of the dais. "Is how are you all being compensated for the loss? The hurt and the pain?" Watching as confused looks dawned some faces and others grateful looks, she returned to Trowa's side.  
  
Whispers, murmurs and talk started going 'round about what the meaning to all of this was and why it should concern them. Was it true that they weren't doing this for themselves? Did these people, almost kids, care what much about others? No one knew what to do or say on it. But all knew one thing. It was definitely something to find out more on.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I've seen boys fall to peaces,  
Grown men cry out to Jesus,  
To their black and blue,  
I thought God was on our side,  
Weren't we supposed to be the good guys?  
That would never loose?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"W-why are you doing this?" someone's voice among the countless spoke out.  
  
Hilde stepped forward a compassionate look on her tanned face, "Because... we know what it's like to loose someone dear to you..." her face flashed of pain before she covered it, "We just want you to be happy, to forget about the wars, but not the people that were in them."  
  
"Do you ever Honor them?"  
  
"Do you take the time from each day, every other day - any day - to send a silent prayer up thanking all those that were in the war for the Peace that you have now?" Duo's hand flung wide motioning to the people in the crowd for surely some of them had to have seen war in their time. Then to the people that stood beside him; his friends and comrades. "We've been there, fought that, and it's not pretty."  
  
"Look, we know how it is to fight. We know what it's like after the fight, how hard it is to get back up and move on. But if you've lost someone you loved. That's harder. Or someone that was loved and severely injured." Quatre started his aqua-blue eyes pleading to the crowd, "You should be taken care of."  
  
"I don't see the point in all this. I mean really, if the government was to give every sing family out there the money it would take to 'compensate' them, we'd go broke." One stiffly suited man three next to the president stated, his nose in the air.  
  
"Their notions have no bases." Another advisor said making the President's head turn sharply to stare at him.  
  
"Oh it has bases Mr. President." A shadowy figure moved forward stopping just so the people could see the lower half of their body to know it was female, leaving the face shrouded in shadows. "Believe you me they have bases. They may not say it diplomatically or correctly for you, sir, but they have bases." Her voice was strong and held a hidden pride that only the forty-eight 'party crashers' or 'rebels' as people were whispering, seemed to notice.  
  
The President nodded, "Please explain" he requested.  
  
Waving a hand before her she turned her head following the motion, "What have you don't for these peoples whom have lost loved ones fighting for you? Given money? Made sure they were well set?"  
  
"Mrs., Money can't replace lives." The President stated in a cold voice.  
  
"No, it can't." Heero's colder voice snapped.  
  
"But it can make sure they have a place to live on and help them." Duo followed up.  
  
"They ha-"  
  
"You have done nothing Mr. President." Trowa's calm emotionless voice floated through the room.  
  
"You see Mr. President. They have families who have honored you by fighting in a war they did not start. Like us, who have been fighting as long as we can remember. But unlike them, we don't have families. We don't have loved ones to worry about. We only have each other. We" gracefully sweeping one arm outward again motioning to the same forty-eight people the unknown lady did moments before, he continued. "Are our family - as much as some annoy me - They are our loved ones we worry over." Wufei stated calmly smirking at the snort of agreement which came from Heero at his 'as much as some annoy me' comment.  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"I'm not finished yet."  
  
"Sorry." The President mumbled not wanting to anger him any. Your worst enemy was one, which you could not read emotions on, that showed no signs of changing moods. And he had three of them.  
  
"We are strong and can - have been - surviving on our own. What of these weak people? Who lost loved ones in the war now struggling to make it by?" he finished.  
  
"Have you ever seen anyone die in battle Mr. Prez?" Hilde asked eyeing him.  
  
"Wha? I- no."  
  
"We have sir." The mysterious voice of the lady said crisply, "We've seen them cry and yell out for their God, Goddess or whichever Dynasty they believe in to save them and spare their family before dieing. 'Tis not a image one wants to remember, I can assure you of that."  
  
"I've fought in the war..." an old voice spoke clear and loud, a voice that was obliviously used to being heard. "And not received a wheat cent from the likes of anyone."  
  
Everyone's head snapped to the voices direction watching as an elderly man limped towards the dais, cane in hand, a green beret and medals adorning his soldier uniform. Curtly nodding, bowing or smiling to him the 'rebels' on the dais stayed quiet knowing there was more to be said from him as they observed others coming towards him from other places around the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
'Cause I don't see no ticker take,  
Or five mile parade sayin', "Thank ya son"  
Just folks that sit and judge me,  
Who ain't seen what I've seen,  
Or did what I've done,  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I've been a soldier since I was twenty Mr. President sir, and I can tell you its not something one would want ta witness in their life times, that it isn't." He paused to gather his breath, "It's hell out there Sir, Hell. And myself, and my friends," thumbing behind him to the others gathering there dressed such as he was, "would like to thank the infamous Gundam pilots for their bravery and skills that helped old folks like us survive the war and not have to see battle again.  
  
"You all may think that these youngsters here are tryin' to cause y'all trouble, but their not. They are above honorable in their intentions." Accepting the two helping hands up onto the dais he nodded kindly, "Thank ya boys" he faced the crowd once more. "I'll repeat their questions now. What have y'all done to those that died? Why are 'you' joining this party?"  
  
Another stepped beside him with help from Quatre, "The commanders right. Some of us forgot the whole reason that we have this peace and the double meaning for why we celebrate Christmas. It's not the joy of it, it's not just the peace, its to give thanks for the lives that were lost gaining that peace."  
  
Turning to the seven behind him he smiled showing all the gratitude and thanks in his old shining eyes, "From us in the 17th Division of L2's MS squad, we thank you Duo Maxwell, for fighting for us when we weren't able to, and to the rest of you, for being our main hope of survival and hope to carry on in the hard times of war."  
  
The young boys before him held looks of shock and surprise, some not showing anything for the slight widening of eyes at his declaration to them. A slightly shorter man from the middle of the small gathered group stepped up towards the one that just finished speaking, looking to be the same age as he.  
  
"Ramblings of an old man you may think, right?" He tried not to let his old self-laugh when Duo nodded to him an amazed look on his face. "Maybe. But to us it's more then that. You five, and the forty out yonder that helped in the war were great. A great force to be reckoned with and without even knowing it, your strong will not to let the other side win, not to loose and have the colonies over ran with hooligans that didn't know the smell of dirt from their own farts."  
  
He paused letting the snickers and laughter around him die down before he turned back to the young men smiling. "Were the reason that our side never gave up the fight" he glared at the President and anyone else that would make suggestion of what he was saying as not being true. "We couldn't fight this war this time. There wasn't more we could of done given our age then to stand on our streets with out weapons ready for anyone that dared threaten the peace that was ours."  
  
"It's true." A black haired man dressed in a black silk looking Chinese style suit like Wufei's pristine white one stepped closer looking to be a few years younger then his comrades, "No one will say it, no one will admit it. I mean who would?" he questioned making his voice rise holding mock surprise, "To admit that 'our' war was not won by us, but by a group of young men no older then sixteen would be dishonorable! By all means lets not tell anyone the truth now!" raising his right brow he gazed at each face above him on the dais, each one that held war-hardened eyes.  
  
"You have fought well, long and honorable for people so young and forced to stand in the darkness while others were held in the spotlight. We of the 17th Division of L2's MS squad, humbly thank you all" turning he pointly looked to the forty scattered throughout the crowd before back to the main group of eight, "for fighting on all of the Colonies behalf when we weren't able to." He bowed, setting off what seemed a chain reaction within the thirty or so that had gathered behind the 'Commander' of the 17th Division, as they all bowed as one.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Didn't I burn?  
Didn't I bleed?  
Enough, for you?  
I faced, your fears, felt pain,  
So you won't have to,  
Yeah didn't I do my best?  
And wasn't home here when I left?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Duo nudged Heero in the ribs, "Hey... its another Wu-man!" he snickered casting a look to the said person receiving a glare, he remembered to keep his chuckles low so the other man dressed like Wufei didn't think he was laughing at him.  
  
"You are not of the L2 Colony."  
  
"Correct Chang Wufei, I am of the L5 Colony before it was... destroyed." Hesitantly not wanting to drudge up bad memories of the younger Chinese man he went on, "Before it blew I made way to L2 to visit an old friend... When word reached me of the disaster I vowed then to fight with L2 'til the war was over or a new L5 was built." He smiled, "Which I commend you on your progress."  
  
Wufei nodded in thanks.  
  
"Mr. President, will you, or will you not give these people here what they deserve? They have gone long enough; the governments been stable time enough to compensate the families of those that lost loved ones." Quatre gave a light glare compared to those of his three other comrades, "We have come for this reason only, and shall not leave 'til it is heeded."  
  
"Go Quat-man!" Duo whispered to him dropping his glare long enough to shoot a grin to his pal before glaring again.  
  
"I shall... seriously think of it." he nodded, "I can not promise however, that all will be done at once. If not before the eldest expires then their children shall be given the agreed upon sum." He studied them all before settling his eyes locking with cold Prussian. "Is this acceptable? If so my advisor will get on to the Whitehouse with it this instant to start the process."  
  
Heero nodded, "Without fail. Or my informer 'will' get news of it to me." His threats weren't one to be taken lightly. When he said he had 'informer's somewhere, you could bet your soul that he indeed have them there. Even with the war being over, it wasn't wise to doubt Heero's serious nature.  
  
"Agreed then." Turning to a red headed man he motioned for him to get his cell phone, "Justin, get on the horn tell Gregory to start on this now." At his nod he turned to the others, "Was there something else you felt needed to be handled gentlemen? Or would you like to stay the rest of the party with us?" The President kindly offered feeling they were slightly off 'deadly grounds'.  
  
"No thank you Sir, we're not much of a party crowd." Trowa answered him ignoring Duo's indigent out burst of loving to party. Watching Heero lean over whispering something in his ear, Duo's grin grew, Hilde laughed eyes twinkling and he smirked looking back to the others with a nod.  
  
"Well it was a pleasure as always gentlemen."  
  
Duo snorted holding his comments to himself as Heero turned leading the way out, "Lets go." Briskly he walked from the room with a joyous bouncing Duo behind him, Hilde holding onto her escorts arm for life not wanting to be left behind.  
  
As they reached the large double doors in the middle, twenty Magnaucs lining each side forming a 'L' shape guarding half the wall by the door while the others made a ten man long path leading to the door. As Rasid reached forward to open the large oak doors someone started clapping soon followed by another and another, and another, 'til half the room was loud with it. Slowly turning around the eight guest and forty Magnaucs were left in surprise as the thirty men from the 17th Division of L2's MS squad stood atop the dais clapping hard for them, soon nearly everyone in the room were clapping and cheering as well.  
  
'What had we done to deserve this?' Was the question on half their minds as they walked out the doors to the cars that would be waiting in front of the building.  
  
"Well 'gentlemen' it sure was a pleasure in there." Someone giggled watching them as they walked towards the hunter green hummer that had brought the eight and the other almost twenty cars and trucks which had served to bring the other forty members of their group.  
  
"That isn't who I think it is, is it?"  
  
"Umm... I don't know man."  
  
"Lady Une." Wufei gave a curt nod to her back as she turned facing them making her way around to their side of the hummer.  
  
"Been awhile Chang, boys. Nice work in there."  
  
"Thanks!" Duo grinned widely, "Though I ain't sure why they clapped, not like we did anything that great... did we?"  
  
"Baka."  
  
She giggled, "You did move then what you originally planned to do Duo. You settled what you came to do and then managed to make the others see the wrong that they were doing by not giving credit to those that fought, lost their lives and gained peace for them all." She giggled, "As for the ending applause, I'd have to say that you earned that for helping to secure our victory in the war and finally having that fact known to everyone out there." A grin graced her lips, "After all, the whole thing was televised across Earth and the Colonies."  
  
Duo groaned, 'They saw all of that? Grreat...' laughing he slapped Heero on the back saying something to low for the others to hear before hopping into the hummer grinning.  
  
"Well I guess that's our cue to leave since all is done with for now. Heero's spies with let us know if any wrong deeds have been done. As for now we must all return home to rest before heading back to our colonies for further repairs."   
  
'Leave it to Quatre to be the one to bring up what needed to be done and ruin a good night!' Duo thought from within the hummer when they all piled in driving for the mansion that they had stayed at the nights before coming here. From there they would head back to the colonies and over see the maintenance of them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Whatcha think? Was it good? I think it came out rather well for my first straight GW fic. ^_~ I've got another GW fic playing around in my mind now as it is, so I think that'll be out sorta soon... or not.  
  
Okies, enough of my chattering... Please Read & Review, let me know what you think of this fic, I'd greatly appreacite it!   
  
Take care and have a great one!  
  
Arigatou,  
Anime Redneck  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my truck and you can't have it!  
Also don't own Montgomery Gentry's 'Didn't I'  
  
5-19-02  
8:31pm 


End file.
